My Best Friend, My Crush
by Dark Moon Guardian
Summary: Jaden has no idea of Syrus' obsession with him. He wants to tell Jaden dearly that he loves him, but thinks it will destroy their friendship. But little does he know that he is in for a humongous surprise.
1. Obsession

"_Syrus, I love you too. You know what? This was so unexpected." Jaden smiled as he blushed lightly to the words he was speaking to his long-term crush._

_When these words uttered out of his mouth, I froze in place. It felt like the world revolved around just us two and nothing else mattered. Because it didn't. All I ever wanted and needed was my aniki. And he has finally answered my prayers--a lover I would keep forever locked in my heart._

--

"All classwork is to be handed in on time. Everyone hears that? Good. Class dismissed."

As soon as Professor Banner looked out at his room he saw every possible student out of his room. He gently sighed and returned to cleaning the chalkboard with his dusty eraser. Outside in the hallway it was crowded because of everyone trying to make it to one another's dorm. The crowd lessened by time Syrus was out in the hall.

sigh "I wonder where Jaden is." Ever since the school year had begun, the small bluenette had a crush on Jaden Yuki. He loved anything and everything about him. If only Jaden felt the same.

Syrus turned the corner to the Slifer Red dorms. As he zipped past Jaden's room, he reversed and stopped. "Uh…should I…?" He asked himself knowing deep inside he didn't have the guts to. "Ah…just forget it. He'd probably just be disgusted." With that, he walked his normal route toward his room.

His palm came inches away from the handle of his door when someone grabbed him from behind.

"Don't look now, but I think someone has just been promoted!" Syrus pulled away and looked up, blushing madly. Jaden stared at him. "Hello, Ra Yellow." It was true. Syrus was now a Ra Yellow. Deep down, he missed the essence of being around Jaden in the Red dorm. He missed snuggling next to him in his bed when he was asleep and waking up to his gorgeous face.

"Sy, are you alright? You should be happy. You're one step closer to being in the high ranks. Be proud! It doesn't hurt to gloat a little."

"Y-yeah. Thanks. I guess I should be able to gloat, shouldn't I?"

"That's the spirit!"

Syrus couldn't help but smile at his secret crush. He turned to open his door. It just so happens that everytime he sees Jaden, he wants to hold him tight. He couldn't help himself so he rushed back over to him and squeezed him tightly. "Thank you Jaden. For everything." Jaden grinned and replied with "Oh, no problem."

Back at his room, didn't know what to do. Since neither of his pals where here, it was no fun. Especially without Jaden there. He went outside and walked along the hallway to pass the time. When he turned the corner, he glanced and saw the one and only Manjyome Thunder. _What's that jerk doing here?_ Syrus thought aloud.

But then when he walked up, he saw that said person was walking toward him.

"What's up shrimp?"

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking." He answered sarcastically. He knew Chazz could only be here to start trouble.

"I hear you like someone. I'm curious. Who is it?"

"It's none of your business, Chazz."

"It's alright. I already know who it is anyway."

Syrus blushed uncontrollably to this comment. He didn't know how to react or what to say except "Y-YOU KNOW I LOVE JADEN!!"

"No…I had no idea…BUT NOW I KNOW! WAIT 'TILL I TELL EVERYONE!"

"What! You wouldn't do that!"

"Watch me!"

As Syrus watched Chazz run of he was immobilized. _He won't do that. I know he won't_ But as he thought this, he knew that Chazz was horrible at keeping secrets. "Ahh man…" He said exasperated, putting his hands over his face. "I guess he'll know after all…" And with that, he walked back to his room.


	2. Embarassment At Homeroom 101

_...Ring, ring, ring..._

Syrus slowly awoken as his hand risen from under the covers, placing a finger on the **"sleep"** button of his alarm. He got up struggling, wondering what humiliation would be in store for him today. Everyday was something--slipping on a banana peel at lunch, causing him to flip is tray over or just Chazz being his normal jerky self and spreading rumors. Thus reminding him of yesterday's incident.

_OH DEAR GOD! I FORGOT ABOUT THAT!_ He abruptly changed quickly hoping he could get to class before Chazz. Knowing him, on moments like this, he'd actually get to class early just for the embarrassment. Syrus rocketed past other classrooms in search of his. When he got there only two students were in their seats.

"Hello guys." He said in the sweetest voice he had. Tyranno and Dimitri looked up at Syrus and waved. _Good. Only these two. I guess I'm safe for now._ He put on a great big smile and approached them.

"Well howdy, Syrus. How are you this fine mornin'?"

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

"No problem."

"Did you build your deck recently?" Dimitri asked, looking up from the deck he was shuffling.

"Uh…yeah. In fact, I did." He observed the room once more. "Guys, if you don't mind me asking, where is everybody? I mean, shouldn't Professor Banner be here by now?"

"Syrus…" Dimitri spoke up.

"Yeah?"

"You're in the wrong class." Tyranno stated bluntly.

"Oh…OH MY GOSH!! I'M GONNA BE LATE!! BYE!!" He rushed out and made it to his homeroom before the late bell sounded.

"Welcome Syrus. Please come in."

He walked over to his seat noticing eyes following his direction.

_Gees. What's everyone's problem? Did I do something?_ Just then he noticed a slifer coming his way. For every step he made towards him, Syrus' heart skipped a single beat. Frizzy brown hair bounced freely and graced against brown eyes as he came nearer to Syrus.

"Hi, Sy. How're you today? Everyone's been talking--well Chazz told us first." The second that statement reached Syrus' ears his face drained color and turned white.

"Um, I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but be honest. Are you gay? Just wanted to know. I mean I think I should know…so…"

His face turned into a questioning state. "W-why would you think that?"

"Chazz told me, well, said in front of everyone that you are. Bud, are you? He was talking all this stuff about you saying you only stare at boys. Is that true?"

He looked around to see if anyone else was staring at him. "Ah…ah…" He couldn't take the pressure. He felt his cheeks get red-hot and eyes fill with tears. "I'm not. I'm not gay."

"Sy…"

"I got to go." With that, he walked over to his seat.

--

Did you like? Don't worry, it'll get better. If you'd like to read some lemon yaoi read my story "Something Isn't Right". I guess that's all I've got. Enjoy and keep reading!


	3. After Class

The classroom bell sounded and out came a small, fragile body. He was trembling in the knees, still humiliated at what occurred at the start of the day. He walked slowly as to not catch up with his sensitivity of evil. The evil that was his burning sensation whenever Jaden was around, for he was right in front of him. _I hope he doesn't notice me._ Syrus said to himself while keeping his eyes shut.

Although he didn't turn around, knowing Syrus was behind him, Jaden asked from over his shoulder, "Syrus, why were you avoiding me?"

Gray eyes dilated and looked up at the taller brunette. "I-I'm not avoiding you. I mean, I didn't plan to...make you think that way, I mean." Syrus' eyes shifted its gaze on the floor.

An eerie silence escaped the both of them for passing minutes. _I RUINED OUR FRIENDSHIP!! I KNOW I DID!! I'M SUCH A LOSER!!_ Tears welled up in the bluenette's eyes as he came to this realization.

"Ahahahahaha! Well don't think that's going to ruin our friendship." Jaden laughed out loud.

"Good. Because I really wasn't avoidi--"

"Not that. About you liking me. It won't destroy any bond between us."

Both boys smiled at each other and then Syrus spoke up. "Well." He started, pointing at a door. "This is my room. I better head in and study."

"Okay. That's fine by me."

Syrus looked for his dorm key as Jaden strode on. He stopped in his tracks and turned back around.

"And another thing, Sy. You looked beautiful today."

--

Long after Jaden left, Syrus was still kneeling on his bed thinking of what Jaden said. _"And another thing, Sy. You looked beautiful today."_ Syrus looked at his bedside photo of him and his best friend. _Did he really say that…to me…? Or was it just teasing…?_


	4. Cafeteria

Jaden walked around, looking for the lunchroom. "Where is it…?" he whispered to himself. "I feel like I'm walking in circles…" This was evidently the case. He stopped in his tracks after a few minutes, looking up at the ceiling while rummaging his hand through his hair. _Did I really forget my way around the school and I've been here for a full year?_

Just then, his good friend Chumley strode down the hall and greeted him. "Hey, Jay, where are you off to?" "Well...I want to say the cafeteria, but I'm nowhere near it," he replied, laughing nervously.

With a sigh, Chumley escorted Jaden to his said destination. "When you see a big room filled with ladies passing food trays, you know you're there," he explained like he was talking to a three year old.

"Harhar, very funny," said Jaden sarcastically. Walking in, he whiffed the different aromas floating from the tables. "Can't wait to chow down," he said greedily. Taking a place in line, he got his food. He then walked down the aisle so he could go toward his designated seat in the back. When he picked up the pair of chopsticks and began eating, he heard a familiar voice from the far side of the cafeteria.

"Hey, shrimp! Come sit with me," Chazz exclaimed. He then stretched and pulled Syrus toward him in an embrace. "Leave me alone, Chazz! I'm not in the mood," Syrus yelled as he tried to escape Chazz' grip. "Are you trying to run to your boooyfriend?" Chazz inquired as his group was laughing.

"While I'm not his boyfriend, I'd say he would rather sit with me than you."

"And what do you want?" Chazz asked, narrowing his eyes.

"What does it look like? I want you to take your arm from around him," said Jaden evenly.

"I don't have to take some punk Slifer telling me what to do. I run this place, so back off!"

"You back off! Shouldn't you be off flirting with someone that doesn't want you?"

An extended "Ooh" could be heard from Atticus' lips.

"Shut up! Everyone knows Alexis wants me!"

An audible "No I don't" could be heard from deep in the crowd.

"The point is—leave my Syrus alone!"

"Fine, I had my fun anyways. See you, geeks later." With that, Chazz pushed Syrus. He stumbled, but was caught by Jaden.

"You alright, Sy?" Jaden asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Syrus replied.

Just then, the lunch bell rang. It was time to move on to another class. "Aw man! I didn't get to eat!" Jaden ran to see if his bowl of ramen was still on the table, but as he reached his table, he saw the janitor scoop it up into the trashcan. "NOOO!"

He then heard Syrus giggling to the right of him. "You're so silly, aniki," he said, grinned up at Jaden. "Yeah…I guess I am…" Jaden blushed. _Gosh, he's beautiful. Especially now. Wait—what am I saying?_

"Well, we have to go, aniki. We might be late."

"Yeah…hey, Sy, do you want to hang after school?"

Syrus smiled. "Of course, I'd love to."

A bright red tinge came across Jaden's face. _Why does he have to be so…so…lovely? Ahh! There goes that thought again!_

As both of them reached class, they took their seats. While Syrus was listening to Professor Banner lecture, Jaden couldn't help but listen to the sound of his heart beating through his chest.


End file.
